Mercurius
|-|Mercurius= |-|Hadou God= Character Synopsis Mercurius is a Hadou God who has lived through countless years and timelines. He is obsessed with Marie and finding the unknown, and will not be satisfied with death until he finds it in Marie's arms or at the hands of a factor beyond his ken. To this end, he serves as the closest friend and adviser to his Apoptosis, Reinhard Heydrich, under the alias "Karl Kraft". Character Statistics Tiering: 4-B to 3-B | 1-A Verse: Dies Irae Name: Unknown, generally referred to as Mercurius, but possesses several other aliases (Including Karl Ernst Kraft, Alessandro di Cagliostro, Hermes Trismegistus, Michel de Nostredam, Paracelsus, Johann Georg Faust, Christian Rosenkreutz and Albertus Magnus) Gender: Male Age: At least several tredecillion years old, possibly even older (Has lived through the universe's lifespan decillions of times from his own memory, but even he doesn't know how many times he's reset the universe) Classification: Longinus Dreizehn Orden #13 and second-in-command, Hadou God, Fourth Heaven, God of Eternal Recurrence Special Abilities: |-|Sensory=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Reality Warping, Intangibility(Sensories bodies are made of "complete nothingness", making most if not all conventional attacks just pass through him), Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Soul Manipulation and Immunityto it (Mercurius’ sensories lack souls), Immortality (Types 1, 5 and 9), Telepathy, Mind Manipulation, Dimensional BFR, Can travel to other dimensions (Including Marie's world, the Twilight Beach, which exists outside of even the Throne itself), Can make attacks "vanish" from existence, Matter Manipulation (Transmuted parts of Reinhard's castle/Briah to create a sword and fight Ren with), Possesses incredible willpower, Durability Negation, Immunity to natural poisons and diseases, Resistance to Magic, Mental, Spatial, Temporal and Conceptual attacks |-|True Self=Some of the previous abilities in addition to Immortality (Types 3, 4 and 10), Law Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Nonexistence Manipulation, Regeneration (True-Godly), Acausality, Information Manipulation, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Gravity Manipulation, Abstract Existence, Non-Corporeal, Cosmic Awareness, Nigh-Omniscience, Nigh-Omnipresence (Full Omnipresence in his own territory), Summoning (Can summon the Physical Manifestation of his Law), and able to manifest avatars in order to interact outside the Throne. Destructive Ability: Solar System Level (Stopped a Longinus attack from a bloodlusted Reinhard, Created a Supernova that would have killed Reinhard if it wasn't for the stock of souls within him) to Multi-Galaxy Level '(Created the Grand Attractor, which was capable of wiping out everything that existed within the Cosmos, effectively resembling a second Big Bang), can ignore durability by attacking his opponent's soul | Metaverse Level (As a Hadou God, he views infinite-Dimensional objects like The Throne as nothing more than insignificant tools which he and Mercurius casually destroyed as a result of clashing from one another, His source of power derives from Taikyoku which is the origins of all creation and life within the Masdasaverse which includes The Throne. Created the Shinzo Banzo Multiverse and rewrote the Throne into a Hyperdimensional Object) 'Speed: At least FTL, likely FTL+ (Easily kept up with Ren in their small fight, should be comparable to Reinhard) | Nigh-Omnipresent normally, Omnipresent in his own territory Lifting Ability: Likely at least Class 10 (Should be comparable to Reinhard) | Irrelevant Striking Ability: Solar System Class to Multi-Galactic Class | Metaversal Durability: Solar System Level to Multi-Galaxy Level (was completely unharmed after stopping a Longinus attack from a bloodlusted Reinhard) | Metaverse level (invaded Nerose’s territory and defeated him. Is the rival of Reinhard Heydrich and was able to trade blows with him) Stamina: Limitless Range: Kilometers (At least several; created a replica of the Shamballa that he destroyed and, in turn, all seven of the eight swastikas that were laid out and created during Kei's Route, should be comparable to Reinhard). Metaversal with teleportation | Metaversal Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (The entire history of the Dies Irae world, and a significant amount of its variations, are simply part of Mercurius’ plan, as he has reset it countless times and knows all the possible variations of its history, albeit he possesses certain blind spots regarding them, such as being surprised at how Ren chose Rea during her route) Weaknesses: Obsessed with Marie, and is willing to do anything to be with her. Versions: Sensory | True Self Other Attributes Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Vive Memor Mortis - Acta Est Fabula:' (Live Mindful of Death - The Play is Over) The manifestation of Mercurius’ Law, “To experience the unknown, dying in the arms of Marie. Absolutely any other end than that is unacceptable”. When his Law is activated at the time of his death, Mercurius will reset everything if it does not end how he wants it to end, even in realms where time is nonexistent such as the Throne. While everything is resetting, Mercurius is able to change the next timeline in whatever way he likes (Such as erasing any factors leading to Hajun’s rise after the events of Marie’s route) and this power even allows him to bring back the Throne itself (a place where no form of time exists) after it is destroyed (ex. his fight against Reinhard) and those whose entire existences were wiped out completely with no chance of recovery (as this was able to bring back Ren, Reinhard, and Marie after they died and won fighting against Hajun), albeit the butterfly effect that his changes produce is out of his control. All abilities described below are mere side-effects of his Law. **'Sequere Naturam:' (You Are to Follow Nature) Mercurius unleashes a Supernovae that consists of thousands upon thousands of stars condensed into a single blast that can atomize Gods from the inside. This move was also powerful enough to have been able to instantly kill Nerose Satanel, a Hadou God equal in power to the likes of Ren and Reinhard during Marie's Route, in one hit. **'Dura Lex Sed Lex:' (The Law is Harsh But It Is Law) Mercurius creates a Great Attractor which draws everything towards it into a singularity. **'Aurea Mediocritas:' (The Golden Mean) Mercurius aligns the stars into a Grand Cross, causing an astrological energy surge that can incinerate Atziluth Gods from inside-out. **'Omnia Fert Aetas:' (Time Robs Us of All) Mercurius makes all of existence into an elementary particle and sends it into the past of the opponent, thus causing a paradox and erasing them from existence. **'Disce Libens:' (Learn Eagerly) Mercurius condenses all the stars in the multiverse into a black hole that destroys everything. This causes everything in existence to be erased completely, including the Throne itself. *'Kamungara:' The physical manifestation of a Hadou God's Law, existing as a universe within them. Mercurius' takes the form of a massive Caduceus coiling around all of creation. Extra Info: *Respect Thread 1 *Respect Thread 2 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Dies Irae Category:Longinus Dreizehn Orden Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Gods Category:Villains Category:Supervillians Category:Telepaths Category:Abstract Beings Category:Immortals Category:Regenerators Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Mind Users Category:Existence Erasers Category:Matter Manipulators Category:BFR Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Intangibility Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Law Manipulators Category:Conceptual Control Category:Information Manipulators Category:Acausal Beings Category:Gravity Users Category:Summoners Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Space Benders Category:Time Benders Category:Void Users Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Probability Benders Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings Category:Nigh-Omnipresent Beings Category:Omnipresent Beings Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 1